


Even In His Absence

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kingdom isn't truly hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even In His Absence

Morgana looked over her kingdom. It still didn’t feel like hers. It didn’t feel like Uther’s anymore either. He wasn’t fighting for it. He sat in silence while his people suffered.

She could threaten her way into being called Queen but she couldn’t force her way into their hearts. They wouldn’t remember her as a leader. Maybe, if she was lucky, she’d be marked a tyrant.

Even in his absence, Arthur’s name was whispered amongst the peasants and nobility. Even though she was on the throne, he ruled them more than she ever could. He was legendary. She’d be forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #28: Drabble a Day (Prompt: legendary) at http://writerverse.livejournal.com


End file.
